yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 128
"A Dimensional Duel", known as "Gem Beasts VS Cyber End Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 21, 2007 and in the UK on November 22, 2007. Summary With the "Rainbow Dragon" tablet fully excavated, Maximillion Pegasus dons a Duel Disk-like device and headset that features painting tools, so that he can create the card. Jaden Yuki arrives at the site where the Sacred Beasts were sealed, but finds he is too late - Marcel Bonaparte is gone and has taken the cards. Upon returning to Duel Academy, he's informed by the spirit of Lyman Banner that everyone else has gone to the tennis courts. He hurries there, avoiding Duel Ghouls, including Dr. Crowler, on the way. With the card art completed, Pegasus sends the data to Dr. Eisenstein so that the card can be made. Zane Truesdale and Jesse Anderson begin their Duel in order to harness enough Duel energy to send the card through the wormhole. Jesse is able to see Zane through a videoscreen, while a hologram appears that allows Zane to see Jesse. When their monsters attacks, the attacks go right through the wormhole into the other side. Axel Brodie and Tyranno Hassleberry leave to stand guard at the entrance to the tennis courts, to prevent any Duel Ghouls from entering. When Zane deals 1600 damage to Jesse with "Cyberdark Dragon", the sky in the alternate dimension begins to darken as the wormhole widens. Both sides are rallied on, Jesse by Zane's skills and Zane by Jesse's taunting, and both cause the other a significant amount of damage. Jaden gets cornered by Duel Ghouls, but is saved by Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, who tells him to use the underground pipelines to get to the tennis courts. Bonaparte goes to distract the Duel Ghouls, and tells Jaden to save his son. Back at the Duel, more Duel Ghouls attempt to break down the door. Axel and Hassleberry exit the gym so that there will be no interference in Jesse and Zane's Duel. The Duel Ghouls Summon a variety of monsters to attack them, while Axel and Hassleberry use the size of the corridor to their advantage, as Hassleberry Summons "Black Stego" block their advance, while Axel uses "Flaming Barbed Wire" in offense. Zane and Jesse don't finish their Duel, as the wormhole widens enough before they finish. The card was sealed in a capsule, which was placed in a missile. It's fired into the wormhole via a fighter jet. The connection with Eisenstein is cut, and he is only able to tell them to give the card "tremendous power". The Duel Ghouls bust through the door as Axel and Hassleberry rejoin them. The Duel Ghouls block every exit, but Jaden arrives, busting a hole in the ground with "Elemental Hero Neos". They escape and Marcel contacts them and tells Jaden that he has thirty minutes to get to him. If he does not reach him in time, Marcel will kill all of the Duel Ghouls. However, he wagers that if Jaden wins, he'll release them from his control. He also plays the "House of Sand" card and a pyramid-like building rises from the sand, which he intends to use as the site for his confrontation with Jaden. Featured Duel: Zane Truesdale vs. Jesse Anderson Turn 1: Zane Zane draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard "Cyber Phoenix" and "Cyber Ouroboros". He then Normal Summons "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (1100/600) in Attack Position. Zane then activates "Overload Fusion" to remove from play "Proto-Cyber Dragon", "Cyber Phoenix", and "Cyber Ouroboros" from his field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chimeratech Overdragon", it gains 800 ATK and DEF for each Fusion Material Monster used for its Fusion Summon ("Chimeratech Overdragon": ? → 2400/? → 2400). Since "Cyber Ouroboros" was removed from play, its effect activates, allowing Zane to send "Infernal Dragon" from his hand to the Graveyard and draw a card. Zane then activates "Future Fusion" to send his three "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" in two turns. Turn 2: Jesse Jesse draws "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Crystal Release", equipping it to "Amethyst Cat" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Amethyst Cat": 1200 → 2000/400). "Amethyst Cat" then attacks directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the Battle Damage that Zane would take (Zane 4000 → 3000). Jesse then Sets a card. Turn 3: Zane Zane's hand contains "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Keel". Zane draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Keel" together and Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Zane then activates the first effect of "Cyberdark Dragon" to take "Infernal Dragon" from his Graveyard and equip it to "Cyberdark Dragon", increasing its ATK by the ATK of "Infernal Dragon" ("Cyberdark Dragon": 1000 → 3000/1000). Due to the third effect of "Cyberdark Dragon", it gains 100 ATK for each monster in Zane's Graveyard. There are currently six ("Cyberdark Dragon": 3000 → 3600/1000). "Cyberdark Dragon" attacks and destroys "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (Jesse 4000 → 2400). Jesse then activates the last effect of "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Since "Crystal Release" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, allowing Jesse to take "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. "Chimeratech Overdragon" then attacks directly (Due to the third effect of "Chimeratech Overdragon", it can attack a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon, which gives it a total of three attacks), but Jesse activates his face-down "Crystal Pair" to place "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" from his Deck into his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card in order to prevent himself from taking any further Battle Damage this turn. Turn 4: Jesse Jesse draws. He then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates the first effect of "Sapphire Pegasus" to take "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Jesse then activates the first effect of "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" to Special Summon itself from the Spell & Trap Card Zone (300/300) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates the second effect of "Ruby Carbuncle" to Special Summon "Amethyst Cat" (1200/400), "Emerald Turtle" (600/2000), and "Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600) from the Spell & Trap Card Zone in Attack Position. Jesse then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Zane Zane draws. On Zane's Standby Phase, the effect of "Future Fusion" activates, Fusion Summoning "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Jesse activates his face-down "Crystal Fortress". Now until the End Phase, monsters on Zane's side of the field that have ATK equal to or less than the number of "Crystal Beasts" on Jesse's side of the field times 1000 cannot attack. Zane then activates "Power Load", equipping it to "Cyber End Dragon" and increasing its ATK by 400 by the number of times every other monster Zane controls can attack times 400 ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 5600/2800). "Cyber End Dragon" then attacks "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth", but Jesse activates his face-down "Amber Crystal Circle" to increase the ATK of "Amber Mammoth" by the ATK of every other Crystal Beast on Jesse's side of the field ("Amber Mammoth": 1700 → 5600/1600). At this point, the two monsters should have been destroyed in a Double KO; however, since they were battling between dimensions, the two monsters disrupted the connection and the Duel ended at this point. A winner was not intended as the energy was used to transfer "Rainbow Dragon" to the other world. Errors * In the Japanese version, Zane calls "Future Fusion" an Equip Spell Card. This was true in previous episodes in which the card was featured, but the card itself as depicted in this episode was a Continuous Spell Card with its TCG/''OCG'' effect. * When Jesse activates the effect of "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle", the light from the tail gem is shown coming from higher up then Ruby's actual tail. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.